


The Haunted House Fiasco

by rexlover180



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby, Illya, and Napoleon plan on going to a haunted house for fun. But when Napoleon doesn't show, they go on their own. Sadly, Illya's cat-like reflexes do not fare well with jump scares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted House Fiasco

“I don’t think he’s coming back,” Gaby hummed as she stood beside Illya. She looked down the street curiously, in the same direction their friend Napoleon had gone off to a few minutes ago. Well, it was going on 10 and he had said he just wanted to find a bathroom. Gaby suspected this much would happen, especially considering the familiar smirk on the teenager’s face.

“What was your first clue?” Illya grumbled and Gaby laughed slightly, turning to look at the ticket line once again. They had planned to go to a haunted house, something Illya really didn’t show an interest in. He really was a buzz kill around this time of year…But Napoleon coming had worked its own magic. A group outing, apparently, got Illya to go places more often. Napoleon seemed to know when he should leave. He didn’t even make it five minutes this time.

“Well, I say we have some fun of our own,” Gaby said, walking towards the line for tickets. She’d wanted to go to this haunted house for at least a month now, since she’d heard of it. It was supposed to be the scariest in the city, with multiple floors and you had to ‘survive’ to the top. It was going to be amazing. Especially considering that the ticket workers and the door guards were really realistic-looking zombies.

Sadly, however, Illya didn’t seem to hold the same interest as her, as he stayed leaning against the building he had since the beginning of this. Gaby scoffed and held on securely to his wrist, pulling him along. He didn’t fight back, though he didn’t seem very amused. Well, time to kick it up a notch then.

“This looks really scary, huh?” Gaby tried, looking at her friend beside her. Granted, they were especially close to being more than friends, but Illya preferred to be more old-fashioned, which was okay. He preferred really getting to know a girl before ‘going out’. Gaby was perfectly fine with that, since it enabled her to spend all the time with him that she wanted. “Think you’ll be able to protect me?”

“When have you needed my help for protection?” Illya asked simply and Gaby shrugged with a happy smile. Illya played a lot of sports, Gaby went to all of the games. She was a rather…loud fan. But she could definitely hold her own against all of the other loud fans.

“So, do you think you can’t handle it?” Gaby smirked. “If you can’t protect yourself, I don’t think you’ll be very good protecting me.”

“They cannot hurt you,” Illya nearly laughed at the thought. “There is no need for protection.”

“Don’t take the fun out of it,” Gaby rolled her eyes. They reached the front of the line and Illya paid for the tickets, despite Gaby being more than willing to spend her own money. Well, she could pay for food when they were done… “Besides, when you’re scared it doesn’t matter if they’re going to hurt you or not.”

“I think you will be fine,” Illya patted her shoulder as they walked past the door guards and through the main doors, into what was near complete darkness. It was fairly late in the night, so it wasn’t that hard to get the effect, but it was still kind of chilling. Gaby made sure to stand a little closer to Illya as they walked. This was…strange. Nothing was happening.

Then the strobe light started in front of them and Gaby stopped walking for a bit to let her eyes adjust. As she opened them again, she could see zombies slowly staring to walk towards them, their movements distorted by the strobe light. Okay, maybe this was a little freaky.

Illya finally seemed somewhat amused as they continued, Gaby walking a little faster to get away from the zombies trying to swipe and bite and them.

“Scared?” Illya teased.

“No,” Gaby said simply, straightening her back. She could hear the sounds ahead, the screams of other people that bought their tickets. It was lighter now, there was a dark red light surrounding them as they walked, Gaby trying to find the next door for them to walk through to continue through the maze. As they walked by a grave, however, another zombie popped out, yelling at them. Gaby jumped out of surprise, but was even more surprised by Illya’s reaction.

He had good reflexes, one pro to being on so many sports teams. However, apparently he decided that the best way to react to someone jumping out at him was to punch them straight in the stomach. Gaby stifled a laugh at the sight before she knelt down to the level of the injured man to make sure he was okay. He seemed a lot less scary when he was groaning in pain.

“Are you alright?” Gaby asked, glaring back slightly at Illya, who just shrugged, like it was a normal reaction.

“I’m fine, it’s happened before,” the man wheezed. “Just not by someone so strong.”

“Sorry,” Illya nodded curtly. They watched as another group of teenagers walked past them, a group of girls incredibly frightened already.

“I’ll be fine,” the man assured them and Gaby stepped away, walking with Illya into the next room. She made sure they were a fair distance away before she really started laughing.

“What?” Illya asked, looking around at the decorations, which seemed to be leading them to believe it was a crypt. Gaby had no doubt something would pop out of that coffin on the other end of the room.

“You don’t just hit someone when they scare you,” Gaby laughed, punching Illya’s arm.

“I wasn’t scared,” Illya shook his head.

“Yeah, whatever,” Gaby rolled her eyes. “Try not to hit anyone else, please.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Illya pressed. Gaby just took hold of his hand and started them back through the haunted house. Sure enough, the coffin opened as someone popped out, hissing at them. Gaby smirked slightly as she felt Illya tense, holding onto her hand just a little tighter. She glanced back at him with a knowing smile and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Gaby almost wished Napoleon had stayed for this. Fantastic blackmail material.

Gaby walked in front for most of the haunted house, despite Illya assuring her he could walk ahead. It wasn’t that scary anymore, which was fine. It was more than amusing to watch Illya’s various reactions as people and things popped out at them. He had managed to break a speaker by kicking it when it screeched at them, nearly threw a ball off its string when it came down on them suddenly, and scared a little kid that thought he was a part of the haunted house.

Gaby had to admit, as they continued up the house, it was getting scarier the further up they got. The make up for the undead got better, the props got better, the sound got better. By the time they reached the top floor, she was very on edge, but she could still focus on making sure Illya didn’t hurt anyone. It was funny. He didn’t mind the atmosphere or the gore or anything like that. The only thing that got a reaction out of him were the jump scares. Even then, it wasn’t quite like he was scared, more like he just didn’t know how to react to them.

A very convincing looking ghoul screamed at them and ran towards them, only to dart off at the last second and Gaby sighed heavily. It would be over soon…

“I can walk ahead,” Illya said, squeezing her hand slightly in reassurance. When Gaby looked back at him, even in the dim lighting, she could tell that he was concerned, those light blue eyes trained directly on her. “I will…control myself.”

“Can I trust you?” Gaby asked, trying to keep up the bravery she had left. It wasn’t that she was so frightened she couldn’t move, this was the kind of scary meant to be fun. And it was fun. She just couldn’t keep up being at the front for much longer.

“We’ll have to find out,” Illya smiled, shaking his head as he moved ahead, but he kept his hold on Gaby’s hand. They turned a corner and a man with a chainsaw screamed at them, pretending to slice his weapon down on them. Illya tensed, and Gaby noticed one hand in a ready fist, but he did hold himself back.

They continued moving and Gaby shivered as they passed by a few people on the ground, whose guts were spilled completely over the ground. One of them suddenly cried out and reached out for her ankle. She let out a small scream, stumbling into Illya, who immediately alerted his attention to what happened.

“Scared?” he teased, his mouth close to her ear. She swatted him away as they continued. Sure enough, they reached the end, where a man held out a fake hand for them to shake. Illya laughed slightly as Gaby let out a sigh of relief. There was an elevator down that they could take and make it back out to the street easily.

“Admit that you were a little scared,” Gaby smirked slightly. There were a few others in the elevator as well, but she didn’t mind them. They were all having their own conversations anyway.

“I was not scared,” Illya shook his head.

“So then why’d you punch the guy?” Gaby asked simply and Illya just looked down at her. “We were holding hands the whole time, I know what scared you.”

“And I know what scared you,” Illya said.

“So you admit something scared you,” Gaby said proudly and Illya frowned.

“I did not say that,” he shook his head.

“You can’t wriggle out of this now,” Gaby laughed. “Admit you were scared. Just a little. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“No,” Illya said simply. Gaby playfully frowned as the elevator slowed down and opened to a small, well-lit hallway that lead to the street. They walked with all of the other people, some on dates, others just with friends, finally reaching the fresh air that didn’t smell like latex or fake blood.

“So, what now?” Gaby asked, still unwilling to let go of Illya’s hand. “Food? I’m a little hungry.”

“You two love birds have fun?” Napoleon’s voice asked and Gaby jumped slightly, as did Illya. They both turned their attention to their friend, who was calmly leaning against the building, where they’d been waiting for him before. “Could have sworn I told you to wait…”

“We all know you left,” Illya said simply. Gaby smiled slightly to herself. Usually, when other people came around, Illya would let go of her hand…not this time. His grip stayed secure. She squeezed his hand slightly.

“I know when I’m a third wheel,” Napoleon smirked. “Now, I heard something about food?”

**Author's Note:**

> First Gallya fic I’ve ever written, so there ya go. I’m so happy I became obsessed with this movie so close to October, the height of my writing every year. I write so much for October! Anywho, I do like the idea that Illya doesn’t really get scared very often, but jump scares make everyone react, and I can just totally imagine him decking someone that tried to jump out and scare him. Gaby’s fairly average on the scare meter, though. Like she’s not a wuss, but shit’s scary after a while.
> 
> That’s it from me, so leave a comment if you enjoyed! Happy October!


End file.
